1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fish house and more specifically it relates to a portable ice fishing shelter for efficiently providing an expandable structure to be enclosed within while ice fishing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Fish houses or shelters have been in use for years and are typically manufactured in various sizes and shapes. Ice fishing shelters may be manufactured as a portable structure or a permanent structure. Many portable ice fishing shelters have a tarp or fabric outer layers, which can be easily prone to tearing especially when exposed to below freezing temperatures. It can be difficult to repair the tears, which often results in air leaking through the repaired fabric and/or the resale value of the fishing shelter substantially decreasing.
Many other problems exist with prior portable ice fishing shelters, such as being overweight and difficult to transport on and off the ice, not being wind resistant, and various others. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved portable ice fishing shelter for efficiently providing an expandable structure to be enclosed within while ice fishing.